Something
Something es un sencillo lanzado por el grupo británico The Beatles en 1969, también incluido en el álbum Abbey Road. Something fue la primera canción escrita por George Harrison que apareció en el lado A de cualquier sencillo de los Beatles, compartiendo la parte más alta de las carteleras por doble sencillo de lado A con Come Together en el Reino Unido. En los Estados Unidos, Something fue presentado en el lado A mientras que Come Together fue relegada al lado B. Fue el primer sencillo de los Beatles, lanzado en el Reino Unido, que contenía grabaciones que se encontraban ya en un LP (Long Playing) album, con ambos sencillos Something y Come Together apareciendo en Abbey Road. Something fue la única composición de Harrison que alcanzó lo más alto de las listas de popularidad en Estados Unidos mientras se encontraba en The Beatles. Aunque John Lennon y Paul McCartney —los dos principales compositores miembros del grupo— alabaron a Something como una de las mejores canciones que Harrison escribió, la canción fue marcada por agrias riñas; The Beatles se separaron oficialmente un año después del lanzamiento de la canción. A pesar de esto el sencillo se las arregló para alcanzar la cima de la lista de Billboard en los Estados Unidos, y también entró a los 10 más altos en el Reino Unido. Después de la ruptura de The Beatles, la canción fue hecha cover por muchos artistas como: Shirley Bassey, Frank Sinatra, James Brown, Smokey Robinson; convirtiéndose en la segunda canción con más covers de los Beatles después de Yesterday. Composición y grabación. Durante 1968 las sesiones de grabación para The Beatles (mejor conocido como el White Album o Álbum Blanco), Harrison comenzó a trabajar en una canción que finalmente se convirtió en Something. Basada inicialmente en una canción de James Taylor titulada Something in the Way She Moves (Algo en la manera en que se mueve), el comienzo de la letra de la canción (Something in the way she moves/Attracts me like no other lover.) utilizó este título mientras que la melodía tiene mayor desarrollo. Harrison dijo después: Hubo un receso mientras Paul hacía un overdub, y fui a un estudio para empezar a escribir. Y realmente eso fue todo lo que pasó al componerla, exceptuando la parte media que tardó algo de tiempo en salir. No salió en el White Album porque ya habíamos terminado todos los tracks. Es creencia general que la inspiración para Something fue su esposa en esa época Pattie Boyd. Sin embargo, Harrison lo negó, diciendo que "Todos creen que la escribí hablando de Pattie, pero realmente la escribí pensando en Ray Charles" La intención original nunca fue que los Beatles lanzaran esta canción. En vez de esto, Harrison había planeado ofrecer la canción a Jackie Lomax, como ya lo había hecho con otra composición propia, Sour Milk Sea. Cuando esta propuesta no fructificó, la canción fue dada a Joe Cocker (quien había ya grabado la canción With a Litte Help From My Friends); su versión salió dos meses antes que la de The Beatles. Durante las sesiones de grabación de Get Back, para lo que eventualmente se convirtió en el disco Let It Be, Harrison consideró usar Something, pero eventualmente decidió que no, por el temor de que no se le prestara la suficiente atención en su grabación; su anterior sugerencia Old Brown Shoe no había salido del todo bien con el grupo. Fue solo durante las grabaciones de Abbey Road que los Beatles empezaron a trabajar seriamente en Something. El borrador que The Beatles usaron duraba 8 minutos, con John Lennon en el piano cerca del final. La parte media contenía una pequeña sección donde se usaba una contramelodía. La contra melodía y la parte de Lennon en el piano fueron cortadas en la versión final. La sección de piano luego se convirtió en la base de la canción de Lennon Remember. Harrison siguió insatisfecho con la sección del bajo en la canción, quejándose de que prefería tener a "Willie Weeks (bajista por sesiones) tocando el bajo que a Paul McCartney (el bajista permanente de The Beatles)". A pesar de esto, después de que las grabaciones se retocaron, se decidió que la toma 39 iba a ser el sencillo. Originalmente, tuvo otro verso pero fue suprimido. Lanzamiento y aclamación Abbey Road fue lanzado el 26 de septiembre de 1969 en el Reino Unido, siguiéndolo de cerca el lanzamiento el 1 de octubre en los Estados Unidos. Fue el primer estreno oficial de Something, y le fue bien alcanzando el tope de las listas en ambos países. Unos días más tarde el 6 de octubre, Something fue lanzada como sencillo en los Estados Unidos, convirtiéndose en la primera canción de Harrison en llegar al estrellato como sencillo de The Beatles. Aunque empezó a proyectarse en las listas dos semanas después de su lanzamiento (18 de octubre), comenzaron a crecer las dudas sobre la posibilidad de que Something alcanzara la cima de las listas en Estados Unidos. Era una práctica usual en ese tiempo que se contaran las ventas y las reproducciones al aire por separado de los lados A y B de los sencillos, y con Come Together rivalizando con Something en popularidad, había poca certeza que el sencillo alcanzara el número uno. Pero en 29 de noviembre, la revista Billboard comenzó a factorizar el desempeño de los lados A y B en sus cáclculos. El resultado fue que Something se mantuvo en primer lugar de las listas estadounidenses por una semana, antes de empezar a caer paulatinamente dos meses después. El sencillo alcanzó la certificación de sencillo de oro después de tres semanas de haberse estrenado, pero no hubo información de él en cuanto a las ventas hasta 1999 cuando fue declarado como sencillo de platino. En el Reino Unido, salió el 31 de octubre. Fue no solo el primer sencillo de The Beatles en tener en el lado A una canción de Harrison, sino también el primero en presentar canciones que podían ser encontradas ya en un álbum; todos sus sencillos anteriores en el Reino Unido habían sido interpretaciones originales. Aunque Something se agregó a las listas de popularidad a partir del 8 de noviembre, no fue un gran éxito con el público británico. Eventualmente alcanzó el lugar número cuatro en las listas, cayendo eventualmente tres meses después de su lanzamiento inicial. En el RU la versión de Shirley Bassey también alcanzó el cuarto lugar. A pesar de que Harrison había desestimado la canción —había dicho que "la puse en hielo cerca de seis meses, pensé que era muy sencilla"— Lennon y McCartney pronunciaban un alto aprecio hacia Something. Lennon decía "en realidad, pienso que Something es la mejor canción del álbum (Abbey Road)", mientras que McCartney decía "para mí es la mejor canción que ha escrito (george)". Ambos habían ignorado por mucho tiempo las composiciones de Harrison anteriores a Something, con sus propias canciones (Lennon/McCartney) acaparando la atención. Lennon tiempo después explicó: "Hubo un periodo embarazoso donde las canciones de George no eran tan buenas y nadie quería decir nada. Simplemente no estuvo en la misma liga por mucho tiempo —no es menospreciarlo, sino que no tenía la práctica suficiente como compositor que nosotros teníamos". No obstante estas muestras de aprecio por la canción, las cosas no iban bien entre la agrupación. La grabación de Abbey Road había sido marcada por numerosas discusiones entre los miembros del grupo, y su último álbum —''Let It Be— reunió grabaciones abandonadas de las sesiones ''Get Back en vez de material original. Para cuando el video promocional para Something estaba siendo grabado, había comenzado la separación; el video consistía de tomas separadass de cada Beatle caminando en su casa, acompañado por su esposa, editándolo para estar todos en el video. Poco después de la salida del álbum Let It Be en 1970, The Beatles anunciaron su separación. Ese mismo año, Something recibió el Premio Ivor Novello por "Mejor letra y música en una canción". También comenzó a acumular versiones (cover) de otros artistas, como Elvis Presley, Frank Sinatra, The O'Jays e incluso Ray Charles, quien Harrison tenía en mente al escribir Something. Harrison sin embargo después mencionó que su versiones favoritas eran las de James Brown (Lado B de 45 Think 1973/Something; Polydor PD-14185; 1973) y de Smokey Robinson. Frank Sinatra estaba particularmente impresionado con Something, que fue la única canción de The Beatles que interpretó. La llamó "la mejor canción de amor jamás escrita", la cantó cientos de veces en varios conciertos. No obstante la presentaba erróneamente como una composición Lennon/McCartney. A Harrison pareció no importarle esto, en vez tomó prestado un cambio a la letra hecho por Sinatra. Donde la canción original decía: "You stick around now it may show", Sinatra cantaba "You stick around, Jack, she might show." Este cambio fue adoptado ávidamente por Harrison, quien siempre usó este mismo cambio siempre que la cantaba en sus giras. En tiempos recientes, la canción tuvo una versión realizada por Musiq Soulchild. Something continúa acumulando elogios de la industria musical años después de su lanzamiento, con el sitio web de la BBC nombrándola como número 64 en su lista de la mejor canción de todos los tiempos. De acuerdo con la BBC, "Something muestra con más claridad que ninguna otra canción de The Beatles que había tres grandes compositores en el grupo y no solo dos". La misma página oficial de The Beatles menciona que "Something delineó el ascenso de George Harrison como una gran fuerza de composición". En 1999, Broadcast Music Incorporated (BMI) la nombró como la 17a canción mas interpretada en el s. XX, con 5 millones de ejecuciones en total. Otras canciones de The Beatles en la lista fueron Yesterday y Let It Be, ambas atribuidas a Lennon/McCartney. En el 2002 un año después de la muerte de Harrison, McCartney y Eric Clapton hicieron una interpretación de Something en el Concierto para George el cual fue un homenaje en memoria a George. Esta ejecución se caracterizó porque Paul utilizó un ukelele, esta interpretación fue nominada al Grammy por Mejor Colaboración Vocal Pop. Bob Dylan también la tocó como tributo a George poco tiempo después de su muerte. Estructura y letra. El cantante principal es George Harrison. La canción tiene una velocidad de 66 beats por minuto y tiene un tiempo regular en toda la canción. Comienza en la tonalidad de Do mayor y sigue en ella en todo la introducción y los dos primeros versos, hasta el puente, que está en la tonalidad de la mayor. Después del puente, regresa a Do mayor para el solo de guitarra el tercer verso y la coda. A pesar de que The Beatles habían intentado una versión acústica más extrema, fue abandonada junto con la contramelodía. Un demo de la versión acústica con la contramelodía incluida fue posteriormente estrenada como parte de la Antología 3. En la versión final la contramelodía fue remplazada por un interludio instrumental, y se le agregó un tono más suave con el arreglo para cuerdas hecho por George Martin, el productor de The Beatles. El tema de la canción trata acerca del afecto del cantante a su amada, y la poca certeza en la dirección de la relación. Un crítico la describió como: "una canción concreta y sentimental canción de amor" en el tiempo que las canciones de The Beatles no trataban de temas de amor y si letras cifradas y alusivas incluso cuando hablaran de amor". Categoría:Sencillos de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones de George Harrison Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles